I Didn't Know
by melany312119
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and he didn't know she was pregnant with his baby. Year later Rose dies in a strigoi attack and her baby that is now 13 has to live with Lissa and Christian. What happens a couple months later when Tasha and Dimitri diced to visit.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dimitri POV_**

"Dimitri and Tasha we have someone we want you to meet. She has been through a lot the past six months. She will be coming home soon so you will meet her then."

Like on cue the door slammed shut and a girl about 13 walked in. I was stunned because she looked like my Roza and my little sister Vika.

"Aunt Lissa why the hell didn't tell me the piece of shit of a father I have and his scar face bitch is here?"

"Dominika Ann Hathaway Belikov do not use that kind of langue when we have guest here."

Dominika finally looked at me and Tasha and the next thing I know me and Tasha were thrown ageist the wall. Dominika started to come over to us with fire in her hands. She was about to throw it at us when some guy came running into the house and grabbed her face and stated to talk to her.

"Dom its ok don't do that ok I'm here don't do this."

"Babe I can't..."

* * *

**Thanks Guys I will update latter I know its a short chapter lol ^_^ and i dont not own vampire academy R.M. does  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dimitri POV**_

Soon as she said that she fell on the ground. Then the boy that came in held her in his arms. I started to replay what happened right now. Lissa said Dominika last names were Hathaway and Belikov. Thats when I finally spoke.

"Why is her last name Hathaway and Belikov?"

"Shit you weren't supposed to know that" Christian said.

"Will all of you shut up and help me put Dom on the couch" the boy spoke up.

Then Tasha diced to speak up, "WHAT NO. WE CAN NOT HELP HER SHE ATTACKED US!"

"AUNT TASHA JUST SHUT UP SHE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY OF US!"

"WHY IS THAT SHE IS JUST SOME BLOOD WHORE"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH SHE WAS MADE BY TWO DHAMPIR SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Tristin, Tasha, and Christian please don't get mad Dom doesn't need that right now." said Lissa to all of them.

"Ok whatever will someone help me put her up on the couch please?"

That was when Dom woke up and looked around at all of us. Then I asked the question no one has answered to me.

"Dominika who are your parents?"

"You and your Roza daddy" she said with a sticky sweet voice and a smirk.

"Dom you were not supposed to tell him."

"I don't care anymore Tris I'm done with this shit ok. All I ever wanted was a dad and now I can have one and you know. And the only reason he left was because that scar face bitch threaten him."

_**Ok sorry about the last chapter everything got deleted and i really wanted to write a chapter and i do not own Vampire Academy **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DPOV**_

All I could think about is that I had a daughter and no one told me I snapped out of my thoughts when Tash started yell at Dom.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE JUST A BLOOD WHORE AND I"

She did not even get to finish because Lissa slapped her. I never thought Lissa could do something like that she has always been so sweet and nice to everyone.

"Don't you dare talk to my niece like that or I will kick you out of my house. I was nice to let you stay even tho I knew Dom would not like it."

"But Lissa"

"No its Princess Vasilisa to you now."

"But why. Why are you choosing that thing over me and you Christan why are you not defending me I am your aunt and I took you in after what happened to your parents"

"Aunt Tasha how can I defend you when you made Dimitri leave his soulmate and yell at my niece"

"I'm his soulmate no els and that is not your niece it is just that blood whores daughter"

"I have had enough of you Tasha calling my Roza a blood whore and it was true that she threatened to tell people about mine and Roza relationship but I left because I didn't want her not to be able to guard you Vasilisa. But where is my Roza I haven't seen her at all"

Then Dom starts to laugh Liss and Christian look at me with sorry and sad faces.

"Hahaha you think you will see her again. Hahaha your so funny you'll see her when you're dead same for me. If would not have left you most likely see her but I guess we'll never know just like I'll never what its like to have a dad when you're a kid but this is life."

"I DIDN'T KNOW ROZA WAS PREGNANT I WOULD HAVE STAYED IF I KNEW!"

"WELL DADDY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO KNOW TO STAY WITH HER!"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER IT NOT THAT EASY WHEN SO SCAR FACE BITCH IS THREATENING THE ONE YOU LOVE!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER THE TRUTH IN THE BEGINNING NOT LIE TO HER"

So as she said that Tristin came up to her and started say stuff, because I did not notice that her eyes were turning black and she was starting to get closer to me.

"Dom I'm sorry I was never there for you when you were little but I promise you'll be there now. If you'll let me"

By now she was crying on Tristin shoulder when I started to talk she looked up at me with the big dark brown eyes my whole family had.

"Realy do you mean that?"

"Yes with all my heart milaya"

She got up and ran into my arms and started crying even more. All I did was hold and say soothing stuff in Russian to her.

_**Sorry about the late update but here is the next chapter and this is not a DxT story I hate Tasha and I do NOT own Vampire Academy**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys but I'm putting this story on stop I hate to do this but I can't think of any more ideas I still and really really sorry but i will still have my either story The New Teacher but dont worry i will finish this story i promise u that


End file.
